In the Blink of an Eye
by scap3goat
Summary: „Ich weiß, wenn wir diesmal die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert haben, wird kein Wunder geschehen. Kein weiteres Kampfkommando von der Erde, oder so was ähnliches.


**Titel:** In the blink of an eye

**Autorin:** DraQla

**Spoiler:** 1x20 - The Siege II

**Kategorie:** Vignette

**Charaktere/Pairing:** angedeutete Weir/Sheppard

**Disclaimer:** MGM hat alles und kriegt alles und ich schreibe nur für lau… (Ich nix verdienen, nix Profit! Nada, njet, no, nein!)

**Widmung:** Xily hat schon eines… murmel meine Mum findet Beckett mittelmäßig, die kriegt keines… ahhh… okay… räusper ICH WIDME DIESE STORY DEM TREUEN SCHOKOKEKS!

Auch wenn ich diesmal zum schreiben gar keine gebraucht habe!

**Short-Cut:** „Ich weiß, wenn wir diesmal die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert haben, wird kein Wunder geschehen. Kein weiteres Kampfkommando von der Erde, oder so was ähnliches.

**Archiv:** sg-atlantis . de . tt

* * *

**In the Blink of an Eye**

* * *

Teyla ist tot, John so gut wie… Rodney ist sprachlos, ein gutes Zeichen, dass es mit uns zu ende geht." Die letzten Minuten von „The Siege II" aus Liz Augen.

Ich sah es.

In nur einem Moment, einem Blick in seine himmelblauen Augen sah ich es.

Das, was John Sheppard ausmachte.

Das, was mich veranlasste ihn gehen zu lassen.

Mut, Entschlossenheit, Pflichtgefühl und Trotz.

Und so stand ich da, für einen Moment, und dachte darüber nach, was ich genau für ihn empfand.

Nur Freundschaft? Nein, dazu ging es wohl zu tief…

Liebe? Ja, aber was für Liebe?

Geschwisterliche Liebe? Vielleicht. Aber kannte ich ihn dazu gut genug?

Mütterliche Liebe? Nein. So alt war ich nun auch noch nicht!

Aber vielleicht… Liebe für einen Mann, den ich bewunderte?

Ich dachte, ich liebe Simon auf diese Weise.

Und die Zeit schien sich wie Honig, oder alter Kaugummi, hinzuziehen.

Bis Colonel Everett mich fragte, was denn mit dem Puddle Jumper wäre.

Den Jumper, in den John gerade einstieg.

Den Jumper, den er eigentlich bloß hätte fernsteuern sollen.

Den Jumper, der bald in ein riesiges Wraithschiff rasen würde, eine tödliche Fracht der Genii an Bord. Die Bombe.

Die Bombe die McKay und Zelenka in letzter Minute fertig gestellt hatten.

Und dann sagte Zelenka mir bescheit, dass John den Jumper jetzt fliegen würde.

Ein Himmelfahrtskommando.

Und meine Antwort war ein schlichtes, professionelles „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst" und die Anweisung den zweiten Jumper startbereit zu machen.

Und dann antwortet Teyla nach einem Schusswechsel nicht mehr.

Ich sollte froh sein, dass ich konkretere Probleme habe, als einen starrköpfigen Major, der unbedingt den Tag retten möchte.

Als ob es darauf nun wirklich noch ankommt?

Helfen, kann ich sowieso nicht. Nur hilflos in ein dummes Mikro rufen und hoffen, beten, dass sie noch leben.

Ich habe mit meinem Leben und der Situation abgeschlossen.

Nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem kämpfen würde, nein, das liegt mir im Blut!

Wäre ich sonst zu den Genii gegangen?

Hätte ich John sonst erlaubt zu gehen?

Ich kämpfe, aber ich habe eigentlich trotzdem schon aufgegeben.

Sterben werden wir so oder so, also warum sollten wir nicht noch ein paar Wraith mitnehmen?

Und dann kommen Carson und Rodney zu mir.

Sie fragen mich wegen der Evakuierung.

Doch noch nicht jetzt.

Ich muss wissen was mit John geschieht!

Aber eigentlich weiß ich es schon… Er sitzt schließlich auf einer Atombombe.

Muss er mich daran erinnern, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird?

„Wenn das funktioniert, wird das noch jemand machen müssen!"

Verdammt! Wenn ich könnte, ich würde ihm befehlen zurück zu kommen.

Aber daran hängt noch viel mehr, als nur sein Leben.

Es könnte uns den entscheidenden Vorsprung geben.

Vielleicht halten wir sogar durch, bis die Dädalus kommt.

Aber ich zweifle stark…

Und dann sieht Rodney sich den Bildschirm an.

Ein kleiner blauer Punkt, PJ-03X, fliegt durch einen Schwarm von kleinen roten Punkten auf einen großen roten Punkt, X9-4321, zu.

Es sind nur Punkte, nur Punkte…

Bis Rodney begreift und mich fragt, ob Sheppard den Jumper fliegt.

Und diesmal… kann ich nur noch nicken. Nein, nicht mal mehr das.

Einen kurzen Moment sehe ich in Carsons entsetztes Gesicht. Der Mund steht ihm offen, ungläubig starrt auch er auf die Punkte, blinzelt, als ob das das Bild verändern könnte. Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zu sagen, dass wir uns schon mal auf die Selbstzerstörung vorbereiten sollen… falls alles andere in die Hose geht.

So sage ich das zwar nicht, aber ich meine es so.

Und ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in mir wird von der Kälte meiner Rationalität gelöscht.

Ich weiß, wenn wir diesmal die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert haben, wird kein Wunder geschehen. Kein weiteres Kampfkommando von der Erde, oder so was ähnliches.

Teyla ist tot, John so gut wie… Rodney ist sprachlos, ein gutes Zeichen, dass es mit uns zu ende geht.

Und sie tun mir alle Leid! Keiner von ihnen sollte sein oder ihr Leben verlieren müssen.

Es war ein Traum. Ein dummer Traum, dass wir hier etwas Gutes finden würden.

Aber wir fanden nur Tod, nur Zerstörung, nur noch mehr Feinde, die uns vernichten wollen.

Becketts Gesichtsausdruck brennt sich in mein Gehirn, während ich den Code eingebe.

Schock, Angst und Gewissheit.

McKay starrt mich an, ist er böse auf mich? Will er es nicht tun? Aber er gibt seinen Code trotzdem ein.

Und wieder ertönt dieses verdammte metallische Lärmen durch die ganze Stadt.

Ein Ton für jede Sekunde.

1…2…3…4…5…

Ungläubige Blicke überall.

Ja, sie alle fragen sich, ob das nun das Ende unseres Abenteuers war.

Und ich frage mich, was nun mit John ist.

Er sagt, sie haben ihn entdeckt?

Seine Waffen sind geladen…

Goodbye John…

Komisch, aber sollte ich jetzt nicht eigentlich an Simon denken…?

The END


End file.
